1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle driver guarding system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a vehicle driver guarding system using a position tracking service of a vehicle telematics service, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle telematics system detects occurrence of vehicle accident or theft, guides a vehicle running path, and provides a vehicle driver with a variety of other information using a mobile communication method and a position tracking method associated with Internet. In other words, the vehicle telematics system provides information through a vehicle based on a mobile communication system and a navigation system using a global positioning system (Hereinafter, referred to as “GPS”) satellite. In other words, the vehicle telematics system provides a variety of vehicle telematics services, such as traffic information, countermeasure to emergency situation, remote vehicle diagnosis, and use of Internet (for example, financial transaction, provision of news, and transmission and reception of e-mail), using the navigation system and the mobile communication system.
At present, the vehicle using the vehicle telematics system can communicate information such as a current vehicle position and a traffic circumstance, using a position tracking function of the navigation system. In case where a vehicle accident occurs, a central information center recognizes that the vehicle accident occurs, and provides a service for occurrence of the vehicle accident. However, the service for the accident occurrence is provided in a format of notifying the vehicle accident after the vehicle accident occurs, and is impossible to guard the vehicle driver in case where the vehicle accident does not occur or the vehicle driver does not directly separately notify the central information center of the vehicle accident.
However, at present, the traffic circumstance and a variety of general traffic circumstances threaten a safety of the vehicle driver and accordingly, it is being required for a method for guarding the vehicle driver even when a direct vehicle accident does not occur or the vehicle driver does not directly separately notify the central information center of the vehicle accident.